


【斯哈SSHP】苍白火焰

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry·Potter
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 《熄灭我的眼睛》里尔克熄灭掉我的眼睛:我仍能看见你。猛关上我的耳朵:我仍能听见你。没有脚足，我仍能走向你。没有嘴巴，我仍能呼唤你。折断我双臂，我就用我的心紧抓住你，就象用手。停住我的心，我的脑就跳动。你再把火焰掷进我脑里，我就在我血液上携载你。
Kudos: 10





	【斯哈SSHP】苍白火焰

**熄灭掉我的眼睛: 我仍能看见你。**

他着魔般地盯着眼前镜子里的男人。  
Harry得承认，他曾在心里尽自己所能的恶毒咒骂过这个男人。  
咒骂他的刁钻与刻薄、他的犀利与苛刻、他的傲慢与冷漠、不近人情与不知好歹、冷酷、毒辣、偏袒、刚愎、多疑…看他如今也能够拥有与对方相配的丰富辞藻去搭建构造出这个人的轮廓形象。  
Harry的手摸上镜子。  
这是一面冰冷的镜子。  
镜子中的人也是冰冷的。  
他对上镜子里男人的眼睛。  
不是熟悉的祖母绿的绿，是阴沉沉的黑曜石的黑。  
镜子里的男人的笑没有丝毫温度。  
噢是的，这是这个可恶的男人对他露出的、最常用的笑容。

**猛关上我的耳朵: 我仍能听见你。**

【不，这是你自己在笑，Harry。】  
他听见这个男人这样说。  
【闭嘴。】Harry这样回答。  
但是下一秒他就后悔了。  
【不，你再多说两句！】他急切地恳求。  
男人依旧回以冰冷微笑。  
Harry咬牙切齿。  
他泪流满面。  
【但我也仍然怀念你。】  
【哈——】他终于又听到男人那耀武扬威的语气。  
【你不该这样。】他虔诚聆听那低沉嗓音的教训。  
【Harry，你要知道，我已经——】  
【闭嘴！】他发现自己又犯了和刚刚相同的错误。  
但是他有点倔强地站在那里不想低头。  
【求你别说。】他的眼泪砸到颤抖的手上，是滚烫的。  
他永远一败涂地。

**没有脚足，我仍能走向你。**

他靠近男人，近的不能再近，但是他们中间永远横亘着一面冰冷的镜子。  
【我们是在一起的。】他这样喃喃自语。  
他盯着镜子，镜子里的人也这样看着他。  
【你在我身体里。】他开始解开自己的扣子。  
男人惯常的衣袍是繁琐的。  
扣子从下摆一路扣到了下巴。他一颗一颗解开，动作谨慎而驯从，像是在完成什么仪式。  
【你看。】他迷恋地盯着镜子里男人裸露出来的躯体。  
强健的、生机勃勃的、健壮有力的。  
这是一副正当壮年的男性身躯。  
所有人都想不到常年阴沉而油腻、只着黑衣的魔药教授竟然有这样一副出乎意料的、令人赞叹的身材。  
冷冰冰的镜面贴上Harry的皮肤令他泛起一阵细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他的指尖划过男人苍白的脸颊、平坦的胸膛、紧实的腹肌、健壮的腰臀——  
【我最喜欢这里。】Harry舔舔自己的嘴唇，他的手已经握上了象征男人雄性气息的器官。  
【你勃起了，教授。】镜子中的男人眼神带着隐秘的渴望。  
【怎么，想要向我展示你的学习成果吗？】他听见男人的语气还是一如既往的冷静与平淡。  
Harry不服地瞪向镜子中的男人。  
【我会让你求我…】他被激起了征服这个男人的胜负欲。  
Harry开始握着男人的器官动作。  
【好大…】他多摸了两把之后，原本只是稍微勃起的器官就展露出真正的姿态，在双腿之间蛰伏的巨兽散发出了不容忽视的气息。  
【你的东西流水了，教授。】他调笑，男人紧抿的唇角隔绝了他的话语。  
Harry开始用手——那是一双属于魔药教授的、被常年的魔药工作熏得发黄、能够灵巧地使用魔杖发出各种魔法、曾经沾满了鲜血保护他的手——沾上马眼流出来的黏液，涂抹到整个柱身上。  
他的器官发烫，坠的让Harry握得的艰难。  
【哼。】男人嗤笑一声，【这不正是你所渴望的吗？】  
Harry不说话了。  
他用指尖摩挲柔软的龟头。  
Harry带着一种热切的渴望，用目光描摹男人器官的形状。  
它比自己的一握还粗一点点，笔直、长，微微上翘的冠状头部令Harry无端想起对抗狮心王理查的萨拉丁，拥有的一把能将漂浮在空中薄纱一截两段的大马士革弯刀。  
而他手中的这把弯刀，上面有青筋搏动，它的尖端怒张，它气势汹汹，它是他心中最深沉的、最不可言说的欢愉与期待。  
Harry快速地撸动，他握着男人的武器，武器的神经与他的感官相连。  
【你在我的身体里，我也在你的身体里，感受到了吗？】他喘息，像是在强调着什么。  
男人没有回答，他眼底隐有火焰与坚冰的对抗。

**没有嘴巴，我仍能呼唤你。**

【我爱你我现在的亲密无间，教授。】Harry止住动作，他近乎趴到镜子上，他的嘴唇贴上男人冰冷的唇瓣。  
【没有任何东西能够将你我隔绝。】呼出的气体在镜面上糊出白茫一片。  
【就算死亡也无法将我们分离。】他盯着在镜子上晃动的模糊人影，急切地用手将镜子擦干净。  
【你永远不能逃脱我对你的爱意。】Harry满意地看见男人注视着他。  
他在男人眼神的审视下感到身体逐渐地发热。  
他重新抓起了男人胯下沉甸甸的器物，动作却没有之前急切。  
【这是你欠我的。】Harry报复性地捏了捏最敏感的头部，溢出的呻吟不知来源于他还是他。  
他的手摸上男人的淡褐色的乳尖，与镜面的贴合让它已经失去了原有的温暖。  
【我知道你喜欢这样。】他一手揉捏着柔软充满弹性的颗粒，另一只手则不紧不慢地撸动阴茎上的包皮，用一种适中的力度，黏液流了他一手。  
Harry将手指放进嘴里舔了一下。  
【是你的味道，教授。】他笑得暧昧，看见镜中男人的脸上写满欲望。  
【如果你不说话，那我要继续了。】他将手上的液体舔干净，他的指尖挪到了男人的囊袋上，用手掌托着轻轻抚弄。  
他听见男人发出的喟叹，伺弄的更加起劲。  
两边的乳头现在都已经被他弄得又红又肿。  
【太可怜了。】Harry的眼神在镜中男人的各个部位徘徊，【我真想舔遍你的全身，你把你的阴茎狠狠地、一下一下地插到我的喉咙里，让我喘不上气…只能含着你的东西呜呜地说不出话，然后你再从后面进入我的身体，把我操到抽搐，骂我是下贱的野兽…但是你还能感受到我的身体在渴求你…最后你要回应我的请求，将你所有的精液都射入我的身体里。】  
Harry感受着被自己玩的肿胀的乳头被已经带上自己体温的镜子压得凹陷进乳肉里面。  
【这是我对你最下流的幻想。】Harry盯着男人情绪翻滚的黑眸。  
【感受我怎么用身体说，我爱你。】他最后这样说。

**折断我双臂，我就用我的心**

Harry开始情迷意乱地亲吻着镜子中的男人，他露出的红艳的舌尖一下一下地舔着镜面。  
他的手在快速地动作。  
指缝与雄壮器物之间的摩擦力让他不自觉地弓起背，心脏在快速跳动。  
如擂鼓。  
男人的腰部也开始不住地随着手上的动作耸动。  
【我知道…你也想要我。】他的声音伴随着喘息断断续续。  
【无论你再怎么抗拒，你在我的身体里，我能感受你。】他难耐地舒展身体，胸膛挺起。  
如同米开朗琪罗手下的雕塑品一般的身躯一阵颤动，腹部收紧，深色的阴茎喷出一阵液体，有的喷在胸膛上，有的洒落在镜子上。更多的是留在Harry的手上。  
【你的心跳就是我的心跳，我感知你的一切想法。我知道你也爱我。】他带着胜利地喜悦看着镜子里的男人露出挫败的表情。  
【这不过是你强加在我身上的想法。】男人终于说话了，他冷静又自持地指出这一点。  
【你还是不要说话好了。】Harry自顾自地把弄着半硬的器官，它很快又被刺激到变得粗大与狰狞。  
Harry将喷溅到胸膛的液体抹起来尝了一口，【魔药味的。】  
他调笑道。  
【现在，我要把你身体里的流出来的东西放到我的身体里了。】他就着一手横溢的液体撅起自己的屁股。  
他揉弄着身后那个隐秘的洞口。  
他的动作很熟练，像是为此练习了无数次。  
Harry知道自己动作要快一点，不然这些液体干的很快。

**紧抓住你，就像用手。**

【魔杖飞来。】他抓了一支魔杖。  
【这是我的魔杖。】男人挑眉，看着他的动作。  
【当然是你的魔杖了。】Harry回答，他一边将尖尖的魔杖段捅入那个柔软的、开始自己渗出黏液的地方。  
【没想到…】男人表情复杂。  
【它当然可以这么用，不过是一根棍子罢了。】他轻巧地回答，他能够感受到木质的材料已经带上了他的温度，浅浅地在身后戳刺。  
【那你为什么不用你的小木棍。】他能够听到男人带着些不满的抱怨。  
【因为那是你的啊，教授。】Harry带着甜腻的腔调回答。  
【我以为那或许太细而并不能真正满足你。】男人已经放弃与他争论用谁的魔杖的问题。  
【当然…可以。】他已经找到了那个可以让他快乐的开关。  
他的身体像是过电一样哆嗦了一下。身后紧紧绞着那个魔杖。  
Harry将它抽了出来，换成较粗的、被男人握过的那头。  
【这样你就满意了吧？】他一边用舌头将自己快要流出的涎液舔掉，一边回答男人。  
【这是你握过的那头。】Harry开始节奏地戳刺那块给予他无上欢愉的一点。  
那根魔杖，带着男人的气息。【像你的手指…在操我】Harry用力地呼吸，像是海上的风暴后被从深海翻卷到岸上被曝晒的鱼，酷热难耐得脱了水还要忍受短时间内大气气压下内脏汹涌的疼痛。  
他用力地绞紧，肠壁的收缩令外来的异物无论是抽还是插都要带着一定的力度。  
你是否感到，我对你的挽留？他的腿不自觉地夹紧。

**停住我的心，我的脑就跳动。**

Harry开始沉默。  
他的眼睛紧紧盯着与他对望的男人。  
像是想要将对方的样子刻印进自家的脑海里。  
他的高潮即将来临，汗滴流入他的眼睛也不愿意眨一下。  
Harry的眼角酸涩，不知是由于汗液的流入还是生理反应的激动，亦或是某些难以抑制的情绪。  
他的高潮来的很绵长。  
如同他们之间的对视。  
后穴紧紧地收缩，没有被人握住的情况下，那只魔杖就被痉挛的肠壁排出体外。  
“啪”地一声掉在了地上。  
Harry的眼睛开始凝聚出泪水。  
高潮的作用下，他迟钝地无法感知自己的存在，只是凝望。  
【别走。】他终于无法遏制自己声音的颤抖。  
男人的嘴嗫嚅，他露出一个奇怪的笑容，又不像是笑容。  
【你知道这不是真的。】他听到男人这样说。  
【只要我还记得你，你就是真的。】Harry倔强地与之对望，一如多年前他们的第一次交锋一样，瘦弱的男孩执着地盯着魔药教授的眼睛。

**你再把火焰掷进我脑里，**  
**我就在我血液上携载你。**

男人脸上冷静的面具被打碎。  
【我也爱你。】他只来得及留下这一句。  
时间到了。  
药效开始消失。  
贴着脸颊的黑发开始变得凌乱，黑色的眼睛恢复成绿色，巨大的鹰钩鼻消失，恢复了救世主小巧的鼻梁。  
只有一旁乱糟糟堆在一起的黑色长袍、掉落在奇怪液体里的魔杖和一只滚落的空荡魔药瓶。  
Harry蹒跚地从镜子面前爬起来。  
他知，这将是他此生最后一次见到这个男人活着的样子。


End file.
